


Mellifluous

by BrofriendWrites (orphan_account)



Category: Big Bang (Band), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Action, Action and Romance, Agent Hanji, AgentArmin, AgentEren, AgentMikasa, BadAttitude, BiEren, BlondeLevi, BossMikasa, CuteLevi, Eren Is a Little Shit, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fan Art, Fanart, Fanart in every chapter, GayLevi, Hanji saves the day, His dad is french canadian tho, Humor, Levi is a Little Shit, Levi is asian, Levi is based off Gdragon, Levi is in a band, Levi is sort of jailbait, M/M, Mentioned Kpop stars, Missing persons case, Mom is Japanese, Murder Mystery, Music, MusicalLevi, OlderEren, POV Eren Yeager, Poetry, PunkLevi, Romance, SexyEren, SingingLevi, Slow Burn, StubbornLevi, They're no the main characters, ToiletHumor, Usually ruined by Eren, cute moments, funny moments, levi cusses alot, momma hanji, youngerLevi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 07:46:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11226471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/BrofriendWrites
Summary: Eren Jeager is one of the best FBI agents in the field, and he's on the brink of the biggest raise his bosses have to offer- but there's a catch. He has to solve a missing persons case before his top competitor Jean Kirstein can. The person being? Kenny Ackerman, his bosses Uncle and a man with a rocky past. His first stop trying to find the missing person is Levi Ackerman, a talented kid with a bad attitude and is apparently being targeted by some unknown source. Eren is assigned to supervise Levi and keep him safe while solving this crazy case... and he may just end up falling for the potty-mouthed Kpop star.OrLevi goes along with Eren in an R.V. to find his missing uncle. Action, mystery, cussing and lots of attempt at humor happens. Oh and romance. And angst.





	Mellifluous

**Author's Note:**

> Mellifluous: _Adjective_ Words or a voice that is sweet or musical; pleasant to hear.

 

Eren straightens the collar of his suit jacket whilst smoothing a hand over his slicked-back brown hair, the gel crunchy and stiff against the pads of his fingers. He had just tracked down and brought in a con-artist. Twenty-three years old, male, and was most likely going to be convicted of stealing multiple identities and theft of a large sum of money. It’s Eren’s twentieth case cracked since he’s started working for the FBI- and he’s figured out each one within a time frame of six months. Now his boss has called him to her office, and he figures it can only be for one thing- a raise.

 

Eren pauses in front of the large mahogany door in front of him for a moment, eyes roaming over the the name engraved in gold lettering just above eye-level. ‘Mikasa Ackerman’. On a sigh, he pulls the handle down and steps into his boss’ office, the heels of his Armani dress shoes clicking against the hardwood flooring. He can’t help but gape a little at the huge wrap-around desk his boss sits at, phone to her ear, back to floor to ceiling pane glass windows as she discusses details of a case.

 

“Uh-huh.” She says, giving Eren a look he chuckles at and pointing to the phone receiver with the eraser end of her pencil before waving him in. He sits in one of the two chairs sat in front of her desk, leaning back and resting his left ankle over his right knee. “I see. Okay well, it all sounds good to me Connie, I think you’ve got it covered. Just bring him in tomorrow. Uh-huh.” She swirls slightly in her chair, tapping her perfectly manicured fingernails against the glossy surface of her desk, the multiple rings on her fingers glinting in the light from overhead. “Yes. You too.” She pulls the phone away from her ear and presses a button with her thumb before setting it on the desk in front of her.

Mikasa gives Eren a polite, tight-lipped smile. “Why hello Eren.” She says, leaning forward and pressing her fingers together to make a pyramid atop her desk. Her pretty asian features always put Eren at ease, despite his knowing that she can be a total witch around the office.

“Hello Ms.Ackerman.” Eren gives her an easy, charming smile in return, his green eyes brightening. Eren’s not going to pretend part of the reason he rose to the top so fast wasn’t because of his skills with people and good looks, but he will say he didn’t get here entirely on that. He’s good at his job.

 

“I heard you brought in-” Mikasa lifts up a file on her desk and glances at it. “James Riscotti.” Eren nods in agreement. “Great work.” Eren straightens at her praise, pleased with himself. “That’ll be your twentieth case?” She asks with a raise of her eyebrows and Eren nods again. “Well,” She continues. “Those are some impressive numbers Mr.Yeager. The overhead and I have decided to give you a raise.”

 

“Oh wow, I would be honored-” Eren begins. Mikasa holds up a long finger to cut him off. “You would be out of your cubicle and in your own office, higher pay, and a longer vacation.” Eren is sitting on the edge of his seat but then a word breaks through little bubble of happiness.

 

“‘Would’?” He asks and she nods, her perfectly straightened bob swaying with the movement. A stone drops in his gut and he feels his shoulders slump.

 

“There’s a new case that I find particularly interesting.”

Eren swallows. “Oh?”

A small, sly smile crosses over Mikasa’s features. “Mhm. It’s a missing person case.”

“Oh.” That isn’t rare. Eren has solved dozens of missing people cases and most of the people that have been reported missing had just been with a boyfriend or the other parent. One even used a fake passport to travel to a country in Asia.

 

“We have reason to believe the missing person is responsible for a murder.”

Eren straightens in his chair. That sounded interesting.

“His name is Kenny Ackerman.” She finished, pushing an envelope towards Eren across the counter.

 

Eren opens the folder and his eyes fall on a picture of a middle-aged man with shaggy, chin-length dark hair and scruffy asian features. Eren raises an eyebrow at his boss. She shrugs a shoulder.

“He’s my cousin.” She explains. “He doesn’t really come to family parties or get togethers. He’s a druggie and I haven’t seen him since our grandma told him off for being a wash-up when I was nineteen.”

Eren nods silently, processing.  

 

“I’m giving the same exact folder to Jean Kirstein. Whoever cracks the case first gets the promotion.”

Eren’s jaw falls open in shock. Jean Kirstein? Eren hates that guy! He’s always making fun of Eren for having  ‘beginner's luck’ whenever Eren brings someone in.

“You both have impressive scores and do your jobs in impressive time frames.” She explains. “But to be honest Eren, I think I like you a bit more, so I’ll give you a hint: don’t start looking with the rest of my families adults; they won’t know where Kenny is. Try my cousin. He’s in Atlanta Georgia right now, going to be at a concert on Wednesday at the Coca-Cola Roxy.” She stands up and Eren follows the action. “Just flash your badge to get in a back entrance and ask for the World’s Strongest.” When Eren gives her an odd look she winks knowingly. “They’ll get him for you.”

 

“Have a good day Ms. Ackerman.” Eren says politely. “Thank you so much for the head start.”

“Hmm.” She murmurs, stopping Eren mid-step out the door, folder under tucked under his arm. “You may be my favorite but Erwin prefers Jean so there’s no telling if he got a tip too.”

Eren narrows his eyes in suspicion, turning his shoulders in Mikasa’s direction to point out, “It almost sounds like you guys have already cracked this case.”

Mikasa raises her eyebrows in surprise. “Oh, no.” She laughs. “We’re just both good at what we do Eren.”

Eren nods slowly before repeating, “Have a good day Ms. Ackerman.” and closing the heavy office door.

 

~~~

 

The person that Kenny Ackerman is suspected of murdering was named Bertolt Hoover. He was twenty-three years old, and in college. Just a regular innocent citizen. Despite the anger he feels bubbling in his chest, he glances down at the file once more. He’s got the ‘World’s Strongest name, and the head-shot that was on his license. He really resembles his cousin, which is odd since Eren himself doesn’t look like his cousins at all. World’s Strongest was sixteen in the picture, with heavy-lidded gray eyes and a bit of a babyface despite his grumpy expression.

 

The concert venue is huge, and packed. Eren has a hard time getting through, so like an impatient jackass, he grabs his cop light from the middle console and slaps it onto the roof of his silver Porsche Cayenne before switching the siren on and weaving through traffic.

 

Eren parks in a handicapped parking spot, making sure to stick a ticket onto the windshield to let any metermaids know that he’s on a case. He’s dressed in a black suit, a pair of Ralph Lauren sunglasses perched atop his head. Armin told him it was cliche to dress in a dark suit all the time. ‘Really Eren? Sunglasses?’ But it makes Eren look sexy as all hell so he’s going to wear what he wants, cliche as it may be.

 

Eren spots the front entrance and as he gets closer, he’s able to see that there’s a suuuuper long line leading up to the main doors. A few security guards stand in front of the big double doors sectioned off by velvet rope, checking people’s seating tickets and pointing them where they need to go to get to their assigned section.

 

Eren strides up to the guard nearest him. The guard narrows her eyes. “Sir the line begins-” She starts to point in that direction but Eren just cuts her off with a, “Eren Jaeger, Federal Bureau of Investigation. I need to speak with a-” Eren is about to say Mikasa Ackerman’s nephew’s birth name, but she had told him to ask for the World’s Strongest, so, hoping he doesn’t sound like a complete idiot, Eren finishes with a, “The World’s Strongest.”

 

The security guard’s mouth forms an ‘o’ shape in surprise before she waves over one of her co-workers and whispers something to him. The dark-skinned man glances up at Eren as she speaks in his ear before nodding and straightening. The guard draws out a walkie-talkie from his belt and  mutters a few things into it. After he gets a fuzzy response, he aims toward Eren,  “Please follow me sir.”

 

Eren follows the man silently as he leads him behind the very last row of seats and into a door at the back. Eren figures the guard is bringing him somewhere where he can look up the World’s Strongest seat number. Eren wonders again if he should tell the man his full name, but

when he starts leading him down a long hallway, Eren figures he knows what he’s doing. The hallway begins to curve up until they come to another door that he presses open without hesitation.

 

After a quick glance around Eren realizes that they’re backstage. The guard takes him past lots of wires and light stands and through a curtain to reveal a carpeted off area decorated with two loveseats, a recliner, a bucket full of ice and water bottles, and a lamp. The guard gestures for Eren to take a seat as he says, “He’ll be here in just a moment.” Eren doesn’t sit down as the dark-skinned man leaves through the heavy curtains.

 

Why did Mikasa tell Eren to come here to question him? Why couldn’t it have been at his house or- anywhere besides a concert? Maybe the World’s Strongest is apart of the concert? Eren didn’t look up who was performing- it doesn’t matter. But maybe he’s a backstage worker and not just attending the concert? Eren’s eyebrows furrow in concentration, but before he can trace that line of thought, the curtains are once again being pushed apart to reveal the guard from before and a-

 

Very interestingly dressed teenager. Though he’s obviously of Asian ethnicity, his hair is blonde with dark roots. He has multiple piercings in his ears, a feather earring in one that brushes against the line of his jaw, and dark liner circling his gray eyes. Eren first assumed the boy was wearing colored contacts in his license headshot, but up close he realizes his eyes are naturally that striking of a color. His shirt is white and sleeveless, covered in black stars. Multiple long necklaces hang about his neck and the busy outfit in completed with a pair of black skinny jeans slit at each knee and black combat boots adorning both feet. He’s also surprisingly short, and Eren has to crane his neck to look down at the boy. Eren judges the kid is 5’3, maybe just under, but thanks to the platforms in the heel of his boots, the top of his head reaches 5’4.  

 

Eren holds his hand out to the kid, who eyes him warily, his upper lip curling slightly at Eren’s hand held steadily in front of him a moment before he reluctantly returns the gesture.

“Eren Jaeger, Federal Bureau of Investigation.” Eren shows the teen his badge clipped to the inside of his collar. “I’d like to ask you a few questions.” The boy- World’s Strongest, birth name Levi Ackerman, nods before sitting down on one of the love seats, looking up at Eren expectantly. The guard stands to the side, hand clasped together at his waist. Eren pauses for a second, swallows, and sits on the love seat across from him.

“Is it okay if I record the conversation?” Eren requests, pulling a small official recording device from his back pocket.

Levi casually shrugs a shoulder. “Sure. What’s this about? I’ve got to be on stage in fifteen.”

Eren can tell the kid is nervous, has been trained to read people and catch small details most people would miss. Eren notices how Levi keeps his finger curled tightly against his knees and how his breathing comes slightly uneven. Eren wonders if that’s because he’s guilty of something or just intimidated by Eren.

 

“When was the last time you saw Kenny Ackerman?” Eren gets straight to the point. Levi’s eyes narrow in confusion and his mouth opens and closes a few times. “I-I dunno’... About a year ago?”

“Were you aware that he’s been reported missing?”

Levi shifts in his seat. “No, I wasn’t.”

“What were you doing the last time you saw your uncle?” Eren’s piercing gaze doesn’t let up in the slightest, reading every twitch and nervous swallow the boy does as he thinks.

“The last time I saw him we fought.” Levi finally says, sounding the slightest bit ashamed, but expression kept carefully blank.

“Oh? What about?”

“Me joining the group.” He says, flicking a thumb over his shoulder in a vague direction where the stage must be located.

 

“And he didn’t want you to join?” Eren prods.

Levi sighs, shaking his head slightly in a way that made Eren think he didn’t have time for Eren’s bullshit, feather bumping against his jaw. “Yeah. He said it wasn’t safe.”

The guard shifts where he stands, fingers clenching in his own grip.

Eren has a few ideas as to why being famous isn’t safe but he has to make sure. “Safe from what exactly?”

“I don’t know.” He shrugs a shoulder, eyes trained at the ground. “He never told me.”

 

Eren taps the recording device against the top of his thigh a few times as he thinks.

“Why did you lose contact?” Eren finally asks.

Levi exhales and leans against the back of the couch into a slumped position. “I left to join Rose.” He says simply. “And I haven’t heard from him since.”

Eren clicks a button on the recording device to stop the tape, when Levi adds, “Actually,” Eren clicks it back on. The guard’s knuckles are white in their grip and Eren pauses, eyes roaming him cautiously for a moment.  

Levi sits up, gray eyes not meeting Eren’s gaze. “He showed up at our first concert.”  
“How long ago was this?” Eren interrupts.

“Hmm… Our first concert was in October so nine months ago.” When Eren nods for him to continue, Levi goes on. “He held me back by my arm and- Kenny has always been into drugs but he looked seriously freaked out. More anxious than I’ve ever seen him. And he told me it was too dangerous to be in front of so many people.”

“And what’d you do?” Eren questions.

“I told him to fuck off and I got on with my life.” Levi shrugs again, but his lips turn down slightly at the corners.

 

“Were you two close?”

This question makes Levi pause. “I guess.” He says finally. “He took me in when my mom died. Gave me a roof over my head and made sure I didn’t starve to death.”

“I’m sorry for your loss.” Eren responds.

Levi waves it off.

 

Eren turns off the recording device once more before standing. Levi follows his lead and takes Eren’s hand without hesitation.

“Thank you for your time.” Eren says politely, face tight.

 

That’s when the guard moves, hands unclenching and eager fingers drawing out a 10MM Automatic Glock 20, aka and sleek black, _powerful_ handgun and aims it at Levi’s midsection.

 

Eren ducks and darts a hand out, grabbing hold of Levis star-covered muscle tank-top and yanking him roughly forward.

“Fuck!” Is all Levi has time to scream before the bullet is embedded in the couch behind him.

The boom of the shot rings in Eren’s ear as he draws his compact Beretta Nano that he keeps concealed on himself at all times to reciprocate the man’s attack.

Before he can though, other staff members are yanking open the curtains and restraining the man, twisting his arm until the gun falls to the floor with a deep thud.

 

Eren watches as one of the guards cuff the man’s hands securely behind his back.  
“I’ll call the police.” Eren says authoritatively. He points a steady finger at a very pale Levi. “Get to one of the back rooms. Drink something and delay the concert. I’m going to call my boss. You may end up having to cancel the concert entirely.”

Levi has time to nod silently before a hoard of five or six other boys around his age are blocking him from Eren’s view. Telling by their similar clothes, eye makeup, brightly colored hair and ethnicity, Eren assumes they can only be his band members.

 

Eren stands off to the side where he can hear properly and calls the police, stating his name and what had occurred. He has to press his index finger against the tragus of his ear when an voice announces over large speakers that the concert has been delayed. After the call-taker assures Eren that the police are on their way to collect the gun as evidence and the man guilty of attempted murder, Eren hangs up and dials his boss.

 

Her secretary answers the phone and Eren asks to be transferred over to her office.

“Eren.” Mikasa greets. “What’s the emergency?”  
“Your nephew just almost got shot.” Eren says bluntly to get her full attention.

“What?!” She sounds a little panicked.

“Levi Ackerman is apparently being targeted by- someone. This case is in deeper shit than it looks from the outside Ms.Ackerman.” There’s such a long pause on the other line that Eren has to glance at his phone to make sure it’s still connected.

 

“He’s alive and well?” She says finally.

“Yes.” Eren answers, digging the toe of his shoe under a stray wire and holding it there.

“Has the concert already aired?”  
“No ma’am.”

“Tell them to cancel it.” Mikasa instructs shortly. “And I want you to take Levi into temporary custody under safety placement.”

“Me, Ms.Ackerman? But it’s only the one time. It could just be a fluke. He could of been a crazy fan or-”

“Eren. This is my cousin. It may be biased but I do not want him hurt. He will be placed under your supervision. I’ll send someone down there to give you the paperwork and to tell Levi. And when you’re done there, you can come pick up a company R.V. But not under any circumstances will Levi sleep under a different roof than yourself.”

“Yes ma’am.” Eren murmurs. “I’ll make sure he’s safe. Have a good day.”

 

After Eren ends the cal he asks a stagehand where Levi Ackerman is and the woman guides him to a back room. There’s an aquacooler water fountain next to a small table with a nearly-empty coffee pot, a stack of cups and various powdered cream and sugars in the corner of the thinly carpeted room. In the middle of the room sits multiple sofa’s, a recliner, and a twenty-two inch flat screen television. Levi sits perched on dark leather couch, ankles crossed, a paper cup filled with water in his hand, looking cool and put together to anyone that hasn’t been trained to read people.

Levi’s band members sit around him, all chattering nervously, voices strained. When Eren shuts the door behind him, several of the boys stand expectantly. Levi stays sitting, gripping his cup a little too tight.

“You’re to be put under my supervision under safety placement.” Eren directs at Levi.

His thin dark eyebrows furrow and he finally stands, pressing in front of his band members to look Eren in the eye. “Just cut the shit and speak where I can understand you.” He demands. Eren has to bite the inside of his cheek to keep himself from huffing out an amused laugh through his nose, despite the situation. It seems Levi is a compact firecracker. And speaking of compact, Eren can’t help but notice that Levi is the shortest member of his group.

“I’ll be taking you under my supervision until we can be completely sure you’re safe from any possible threats.” At that, one of the band members whispers something in Korean to the others, and it takes Eren a second to realize that he’s translating Levi and Eren’s conversation.

 

“What do you mean ‘under your supervision’?” Levi’s eyes narrow in suspicion, but Eren can see the fear behind those gunmetal colored eyes.

“Basically you’ll be living under my protection until we crack this case.” He juts a thumb over his shoulder. “With the guy in our custody we can question him, so the case won’t take very long to solve. So just until then.”

“I have to go with you?” Levi asks, red lips parted in anger. Eren knows he’s pissed, but he can sense some form of relief there too.

“Yes.” Eren confirms.

“What if I don’t want to?” Levi tilts his head to the right, as if he can’t look Eren straight on. The question is a challenge.

“Then we place you in jail until the case is solved or until it is deemed safe.”

“This is bullshit.” Levi mutters under his breath, running a stressed hand through his bleached hair. “I can’t just up and leave. I have priorities and a-a life!” One of his band members sets a hand on his shoulder but he shrugs it off aggressively.

“With all due respect,” Eren starts. “If we don’t take necessary precautions there’s a chance you won’t have a life.”

A red flush travels across Levi cheeks and he spits out, “I won’t have a life either way.”

“It’s only a temporary situation Mr.Ackerman.”

 

There’s a short knock against the closed wooden door, interrupting whatever Levi was about to say, a familiar face rounding the corner.

“Eren?” Armin questions, blue eyes big and unsure as he steps inside, leaving the door cracked behind him, short blonde hair meticulously styled.

Eren internally groans. As much as he loves his close friend, he really wishes Mikasa could have sent someone a little more intimidating to deal with her hard-headed nephew. Eren doesn’t think Armin’s only slightly taller frame is going to get Levi to cooperate without some snarky comments and maybe some yelling- at least.

“Armin.” Eren greets, turning his shoulders in his directions.

“I have some paperwork for you to fill out.” Armin said timidly, handing Eren a small stack of papers held together with an aluminum paper clip at the top left hand corner.

 

Armin turns to the small group of boys and pauses. “Levi Ackerman?” He tries.

Levi lifts his chin and takes a small step forward in acknowledgment, crossing his arms over his chest. Armin takes his wallet from his back pocket and opens it to show Levi his badge. “Armin Arlert, Federal Bureau of Investigation. I have a note from your Aunt.”

“My Aunt?” Levi echoes, shoulders relaxing a little.

Armin nods and wets his lips, pulling out a folded piece of paper and handing it over to Levi.

 

As Levi’s gray eyes scan over the words on the page, Eren can see his resolve weakening until finally he folds the note back up and shoves it in his pocket. He says something matter-of-factly to one of the guys over his shoulder and they all erupt in exclamations Eren can’t understand. He raises an eyebrow at Armin, who shrugs and mouths ‘I don’t know’.

 

Eren glances over the paperwork in his hands, which basically asks if Eren can properly care for the person being put into his custody.

The sound of clothing and shoes shuffling makes Eren look up to see all of Rose hugging their smallest member.

 

Eren looks to Armin with a surprised expression, who just shrugs. Eren scooches a few steps closer to his friend so he can lean in and ask, “Did the police get here?”

Armin nods. “A few cops were putting him in the back of a car when I pulled in.”

“Good.” Eren answers gruffly before going to the back of the room and pouring himself a cup of coffee. The coffee pot is on, so it’s still hot, which Eren is very grateful for. He knocks back half of the cup in one gulp, not bothering to add and cream or sugar.

 

When Eren turns, expecting to see Armin hovering behind him, he’s surprised when he sees Levi. A quick scan of the room tells Eren the rest of the band has left, leaving Armin sitting alone on the couch watching the television set on mute.

“Where did your band go?” Eren asks Levi, who’s currently eyeing his half-full foam coffee cup as if it’s personally offended him.

“They have to perform.” Levi answers shortly, throwing away his small water cup in the trash can next to Eren before turning to go sit on the couch again.

Eren follows suit. “Without you?” He asks as he sits next to him on the soft leather.

Levi shrugs a shoulder. “Soonji knows my parts and the show must go on.”  
“I’ll bet Soonji doesn’t do your part as well as you.” Eren humors him and Levi looks away.

 

“Okay,” Eren starts, picking up the stack of papers and laying it on his knees. “Oh wait.” Eren pauses, feeling is pockets for something to write with. When he comes up empty, he calls to Armin on the other couch, “Armin, do you have a pen?”

With a roll of his eyes, Armin fishes a Papermate brand pen and tosses it in Eren’s direction. Eren tries to catch, but Armin’s throw is way off, and ends up having to crouch down and retrieve it. Levi watches on silently as Eren situates himself again, propping his hand on his knee so he is able to write.

 

Eren begins asking Levi the questions printed on the custody papers, marking the appropriate box next to each statement. Eren licks the pad of his thumb and turns to the last page. “Oh, okay good. This is just the consent page. You’ll have to sign here after reading the agreement.” Eren directs, passing the paper and pen over to Levi.

 

The pen gripped in Levi’s fingers hovers idly over the signature line for a few long moments as he hesitates, debating, before finally scrawling the letters ‘LA’ in loopy cursive letters along the back line.

 

“Okay Armin.” Eren calls to him. Armin looks up expectantly. “Paperworks done.”

Armin stands, pressing the heels of his hands into his lower back as he stretches. “Thank god.” He sighs. “I’m ready to go home.”

“What time is it anyway?” Eren questions, glancing about the room for a wall clock.

“Ten-thirty.” Levi answers next to him.

“‘Ten-thirty’?!” Eren echoes in disbelief.

“Well you got here around seven, so it hasn’t been that long.”  
Eren scoffs. “I’ve been here hours! I thought it was like eight-thirty.” He hands Armin the finished paperwork. Levi shrugs.

 

“Okay, I’m going to run this back by the office.” Armin explains.

“Yeah, I need to run by and let Levi pick up his stuff from his hotel.” Eren agrees before glancing over his shoulder at Levi, who’s eyes look slightly more sleepy than Eren is used to them being. “You ready to go?” Levi nods silently and follows them out the door.

~~~

 

The World’s Strongest reluctantly climbs into the passenger side of Eren’s car, pulling out his phone and dialing a number he obviously knows my heart. When Eren gives him a questioning look, the celebrity waves him off with a short explanation of,

“Calling someone to get my stuff.”

Eren nods as someone on the other line on Levi’s phone picks up. Levi starts speaking in Korean, and Eren finds himself enjoying the way the words roll of his tongue.

 

“Is one of your parents Korean?” Eren asks when Levi hangs up his cell.

Levi doesn’t answer his question at first, saying instead, “Pull onto the freeway, I have to meet someone to pick up my stuff.”

Eren pulls the wheel and glances at Levi out of the corner of his eye expectantly.

Levi sighs. “Yeah.” He says finally. “My dad is Korean.”  
“So your moms side is related to Mikasa?” Eren pushes, trying to start up a conversation. Levi just nods. “How’d you get into kpop?”

“I thought you were done questioning me?” Levi finally snaps.

Eren should have expected that. He’s had a long day, but Eren knows that talking about yourself can take your mind off things, like a gun perhaps, pointing at your vital organs.

 

“Do I turn off here?” Eren asks after a few minutes and Levi waves him on.

“Next exit.” He explains.

Eren pulls off the interstate into a two-lane intersection. “Where are we meeting?”

“He said there was a jiffy store right off the interstate.” Levi straightens in his seat, leather creaking under him as he cranes his neck to see above cars in front of them.

“There is.” Eren confirms, pointing a finger towards the BP just up the road on the right-hand side.

“Oh.” Levi does this kind of grunt sound in affirmation and Eren grins despite himself. “What?” Levi’s tone is defensive and Eren holds up a hand.

“Nothing.” Eren assures him. “Which car is his?”

“Black one.” Levi answers, still eyeing him suspiciously.

 

Eren shifts the car into park next to a black Honda Pilot and Levi opens the passenger door and stepping out into the warm air of July. The drivers window slides down to reveal an older man, Asian features stern as he swaps a few words with the World’s Strongest before jutting a thumb over his shoulder. Levi gives two small mini-bows in quick succession, and Eren imagines he’s saying something like, ‘Thankyou, thankyou’ but in Korean. Levi opens the back door and pulls out a bulky black shoulder bag, holding it awkwardly out in front of himself for a few moments as he squirms out a free hand to yank open the back passenger door of Eren’s Cayenne before letting it drop onto the floorboard.

Levi waves to the man in the car and Eren hears him call a, “ _Anjeon unjeon_!” as the window rolls back up and the Honda pulls out of the parking lot. Eren 

watches out the passenger window and Levi stares after the car for a moment, his cheeks puffing up as he lets out a long sigh, before he finally gets back into the car.

“Now where’re we going?” He grumbles, propping his elbow on the passenger door and resting his cheek on his fist.

“We’re gonna’ drive to headquarters to pick up and R.V. and sleep in the parking lot there.” Eren explains. Levi doesn’t respond but Eren is sure he heard him. “Do you want to listen to music?” Eren asks him as he turns back onto the interstate. Levi shrugs a shoulder and Eren takes that as a yes, tapping a finger against the touchscreen below the air-conditioner at a red light and flipping to Hits 1 on XM radio. The music isn’t too loud, but it is loud enough to drown out some of the awkward tension.

 

Eren expects Levi to ask how long the drive is to headquarters about half-way there but he doesn’t. It’s only about a forty-five minute drive from the BP they stopped at, but it feels like longer. But instead of asking, Levi just kicks off his boots, stretches his legs and curls his toes in his socks before propping the heels of his feet on the edge of his seat and wrapping the arm that isn’t propped against the door around his shins and stays like that the rest of the drive.

 

~~~

 

Eren can tell Levi was either asleep or dozing off when he stops the car in the parking garage and opens his door because of the sharp inhale he gives and the way his straightens in his seat when light from the rearview mirror floods the car.

 

Eren steps out onto the concrete as Levi puts his shoes back on, grabbing his bag out of the backseat before Levi has the chance to.

“Let’s go pick out an R.V.” Eren says with a grin as Levi rounds the car, thumbs looped in his pockets, looking unimpressed.

 

Eren leads Levi into a silver elevator and they go up four stories, during which Levi leans his shoulder against the glass and watches as they go up each floor.

“How are you feeling?” Eren asks him tentatively as they pas the second floor.

Levi turned his head to look up at Eren and gave him this- look. This look that said something like, ‘why do you think you have the right to talk to me’ and boy does it make Eren’s blood boil. He’s just trying to be nice! Maybe a little therapeutic! Eren takes a breath and holds it until the elevator doors open to slowly let it out, reminding himself that the kid has had a long day, that he probably (hopefully) won’t be as irritable once some time goes by.

 

“Which one do you like best?” Eren says, gesturing to the two rows of R.V’s.

Levi squints, looking over each one before shrugging. “Doesn’t matter.”

“Ooo-kay.” Eren answers, taking out his FBI Identification card, flicking the edge of it with the nail of his index finger. “I like the black one.” He says decidedly before making his way over to it. A think layer of dust has collected over it from sitting in the garage but besides that, it’s sleek and large but not overly so.

 

Eren runs his card over the scanner on the outside by the door and listens for the door to unlock before pushing it open and climbing up the three steps to get in. As soon as you step in, there’s a small modern kitchenette designed in dark and light tones of greens and grays, to the left is a brown leather couch against the wall and across from it there’s a square table that sits two-four people. Eren hears Levi’s boots clunk against the steps as he follows him into the R.V. and Eren sets Levi’s bag onto the table before he continues his exploration of the vehicle.

 

At the back is a small bathroom with a stand-up shower and just passed it is a sort-of bedroom, with a double sized mattress squeezed into it and a small dresser built into the wall.

“Is this big enough?” Eren asks Levi as he stands on his toes to peer over Eren’s shoulder and into the room. He nods.

“We can take it?” He asks, looking up at Eren with his gray eyes, coal eyeliner smeared down over his cheek-bone.

“Yeah, in the morning after I check it out.” Eren explains.

“Can I shower?”

Eren gives Levi a small smile, previous anger forgotten. “Of course. I don’t have extra clothes with me anyways.”

Leci cocks his head to the side. “Why did you pick some up?” He asks, sounding genuinely curious.

“You looked tired.” Eren tells him and Levi lowers his eyes to the side, looking somewhat embarrassed.

 

Levi turns and walks away down the very short hallway to grab clothes out of his bag on the table. Eren finds the air conditioner in the closet across from the bathroom and checks it over before turning the thermostat on. Eren feels a sort of calm wash over him when the familiar hum of the air condition starts, and when Levi passes him with a change of clothes bundled up in his arms Eren decides to make another trip to his car to grab his laptop and case files form his backseat.

 

Once he double-checks that his car is locked he goes back to the R.V., pleasantly surprised to find it already cool. Eren turns on the light above the table and plugs in his laptop in the outlet behind it, gently sliding Levi’s bag across the counter top to make room for his computer. Eren opens it, blue light splashing across his face as he logs into his account. After opening up a new tab Eren types ‘World’s Strongest’ in the search bar and is greeted with many interesting results. Two of which are news articles dated from a few days ago, and Eren scans through both. Apparently Levi is the leader of his group and writes the majority of their songs. He also just hit the number one spot on iTunes with a song he released a few days ago in thirty-six countries. Pretty impressive.

Eren then searches for the song on YouTube, fishing for his headphone in his small suit-case and pressing the gummy bud of the earphones into his ears before pressing play. At first there’s only a dark purple background as Korean lyrics are sung. The voice is pleasant, but soft and heavy. Slowly, Levi with black hair and his head hung fades in. His head tips back as he sings. As the camera zooms out, the background fades into a purple sky and you see he’s wearing a loose red button-up shirt made of sheer see-through material and is lined with lace patterns of what might be flowers or vines. His head drops forward again and his shoulders lean to the right side of the screen, voice strengthening slightly and getting higher in pitch.

 

Levi’s arms wave about himself low at his sides, and Eren can’t help but notice two things. A: How skinny he is and B: how the sleeves of the shirt come down over his hands and Eren can’t help but think it’s- endearing? Cute, even? This is the kid that thinks his shit doesn’t smell and has been popping an attitude since the first words Eren uttered in his direction. He’s not the least bit cute.

 

But even as Eren thinks this, when the background fades to gray and black and the piano picks up it’s pace, Levi’s voice shifts seamlessly into a soft falsetto, and he looks into the camera, setting his hand over his chest, and Eren thinks he looks pretty. Very pretty. His hair is damp and his gray eyes seem full of emotion. The thin hoop earrings he wears in each ear sway along with him as he gently moves along with the sad melody. When he cranes his neck back again, Eren is surprised he didn’t get whiplash from filming this video, and the background fades a pastel blue. When his voice rises in volume to hit a strong note, a wind starts up, blowing at his shirt and hair, and Eren gets goosebumps along his arm. He ends up watching the whole video, the melody and vocals tugging at his heartstrings in the process, and Eren looks up the lyrics in English. The sad feeling he got watching the video was rightfully felt.

 

**‘I know it’s hard and difficult**

**To come into me**

**I know you’re afraid**

**And don’t wanna be hurt anymore**

**Even on the day I left you**

**I made you cry with cruel words**

**But I regretted it as soon as I turned around, I’m sorry**

**Please, just once more**

**If I could see you again**

**I don’t care if I lose my everything**

**I wish I could meet you in my dreams**

**And love you again**

**Just like this**

**It might be easier to die**

**Than to receive your forgiveness**

**I’m singing this song**

**But I don’t know if my true feelings will reach you**

**I hope you’ll be happy**

**I couldn’t even say those common lies**

**I’m only praying that you’ll come back, I’m sorry**

**Please, just once more**

**If I could see you again**

**I don’t care if I lose my everything**

**I wish I could meet you in my dreams**

**And love you again**

**Just like this**

**Now it’s over, it’s the last time**

**I can’t believe it**

**I can’t let go**

**Cause you never know**

**Someone like you for me, someone like me for you**

**There won’t ever be a love like that again**

**Nobody knows**

**We always know**

**Please, just once more**

**If I could see you again**

**I don’t care if I lose my everything**

**I wish I could meet you in my dreams**

**And love you again**

**After this time passes**

**And I only I can forget everything**

**Those memories, those happy memories**

**Or in the next life**

**I hope I can meet you and love you again**

**Just like before’**

 

There’s such heartache and regret behind those words that Eren can’t help but wonder where those feelings came from to affect Levi so much.

“Maybe people aren’t just their covers.” Eren mutters to himself. Just like he himself isn’t just a hardworking FBI agent, maybe Levi isn’t just a spoiled rich teenager. Eren clicks back to the original google results page. Another youtube video came up titled ‘The World’s Strongest funny and cute moments compilation #9’. Eren’s mouse hovers over it for a moment, debating, before curiosity finally overpowers his fingers and he clicks.

 

This video starts out on what seems to be a Korean television show, and Levi bops around to a kpop song sung by a breathy female vocalist. His hair is green and covered by a black beanie as he starts dancing out the very cutesy choreography, a little embarrassed smile on his face and Eren snorts in his chair, struggling to hold back his laughter. In his defense, he performs it well, despite his little pinched expression. There’s a clip of him describing the christmas music video by Mariah Carey, a clip where he seemed to be in a dance battle in a school gym, and then more girl choreography with another band member.

 

Eren clicks off the video then, seeing a pattern. He does kind of look like a girl… His features are pretty and he looks good with eye-makeup on. Eren shakes his head to clear it. Clicking back again, Eren flips over to Google Images, the keywords ‘The World’s Strongest’ still in the search box. Eren is greeted with hundreds of photos of the singer, and in almost every one he has a different hair color and style.

 

“What are you doing?” Levi asks, startling Eren slightly.

“Research.” Eren answers, looking up at Levi and taking in his damp blonde hair, oversized hoodie and sweatpants before asking, “Have you had every hair color imaginable?” Levi’s eyebrows draw together and he leans over the table to peek around the edge of Eren’s laptop.

“Oi!” He exclaims, shutting the lid of Eren’s computer, cheeks turning a light shade of pink. “What’re you doing?”

“I told you.” Eren says with a smirk, taking in the details of Levi’s face with him so close. He has very nice cheekbones, and very soft looking lips. “Research.”

Levi sighs, eyes dropping as he straightens and runs his fingers through his hair. “You didn’t say you were doing research on _me_.” He counters before adding, “I need a drink. You think there’s any liquor in here?”

 

He crosses over to a cabinet and opens it. Eren arches an eyebrow at him, reopening his computer. “I don’t know the age laws in Korea, but in America you have to be twenty-one to drink.” Eren informs him.

Levi looks at him as he opens another cabinet. “And?”

“Aaand. You’re not twenty-one?” Eren says, moving his laptop out of the way so he can lean on his forearms. “And though I hope we can be friends, I am a cop.”

“Okay Eren but the thing is,” Levi scoffs. “I’m not some damn teenage brat. I’m a twenty-eight year old man. And I probably have a higher alcohol tolerance than you so.”  
Eren laughs. Because he thinks it’s a joke. He laughs heartily, waiting for Levi to break and grin because hey, it was a nice try. But Levi doesn’t break. Instead he moves a box of crackers out of the way and- miraculously, reveals a unopened bottle of Four Roses.

 

“Wait you’re serious?” Eren finally asks once his laughter has died and is replaced by confusion.

“Yu _p_.” Levi answers, popping the p at the end. “I have my license in my wallet. Front pocket of my bag.” Eren sits up as Levi tries opening the bottle without a bottle opener and reaches over to unzip the front pocket of his shoulder bag. Inside is a handkerchief, a few pens, a pad of paper, a keychain, a small mysterious bottle with something in Korean written on the label, and an ID. Eren pulls it out and looks it over.

“I can’t read this.” Eren informs him, waving the Korean ID in his direction.

“Look it up.” Levi says but Eren finds he just can’t bring himself to do it.

“You’re really twenty-eight?”

“You betcha’.” Levi confirms with a grunt as he twists his hand over the cap. It doesn’t open and he shakes out his sore fingers.

Eren, still getting over his shock, holds out a hand. “Here.”

Levi glances over at him, peering from under his fringe for a moment before shuffling over in his sweatpants that are way too loose on his thin frame and sets the bottle in front of Eren. Eren shakes his head. “Twenty-eight?” He mutters in disbelief, wrapping his fingers around the cap and twisting it off with a ‘pop’.

 

Levi frowns. “I loosened it.” He grumbles half-heartedly and Eren finds himself grinning. “Do you think there’s any glasses in here?”

Eren shakes his head. “I doubt they keep glass in a moving R.V., but there may be some plastic cups or something.”

 

Levi turns back towards the cabinets to resume his search.

“Why did you join Rose so late?” Eren asks, curious. He watches a shoulder shrug in his gray hoodie.

“I was in another group before.” He says. “Went solo for a little bit.”

“Huh.” Eren leans back in his chair as Levi lowers into a deep crouch to search in a cabinet above the floor. “What’s it like being a celebrity?”

This earns a small huff of air from Levi, and Eren assumes it’s a sort of breathy laugh. “I mean it’s okay I guess. Performing is what I’m good at so that’s what I make a career out of right?”

“So it’s just a job?” Eren questions. “It was never a dream or-”

“Nothing fancy like that.” Levi confirms, standing with a clear bag wrapped around a long stack of red solo cups gripped in his fingers, shutting the cabinet door back with a bump of his hip. “I do like what I do.” He goes on as he turns to where Eren sits, handing the bag for Eren to hold while he moves his bag off the counter and sets it on the ground. “I like writing music.”

 

“You’re good at it.” Eren compliments as Levi sits across from him, shifting to sit indian style on the cushioned booth.

Levi arches an eyebrow at him and holds out a hand for the cups. Eren sets them on the table and explains, “I listened to one of your songs. The newest one.”

“Untitled 2014.” Levi says with a nod.

“And I looked up the lyrics. They’re beautiful.”

Levi snorts, but Eren catches his embarrassment. “I mean I’ve gotta’ knack for it but it’s not anything special. A lot of times there’ll be song writers to polish it up, reword things and make the timing right.”

 

“You know…” Eren trails, reaching out a hand to wrap around the neck of the bottle and pour himself a drink. “For someone so high and mighty you sure are acting humble.”

“‘High and mighty’?” Levi echoes, incredulous.

“You were giving some attitude.” Eren admits, taking a very small sip out of his cup so not to gag or hiss at the burn.

“I got shot at.” Levi defends. “Eren I could have died!”

Eren pauses at the sound of his name rolling from those red lips. “Yeah. That’s why I didn’t say anything about it. Thought you’d be overwhelmed.”

Levi knocks back a swallow of whiskey, his face screwing up as it goes down. He smacks his lips together distastefully at the after-taste and Eren can’t help thinking even his disgusted faces are cute. “Then why bring it up now.”

“Didn’t intend to.” Eren explains and Levi sighs.

 

“Sorry.”

Eren’s head snaps up to look at him, make sure he heard him right. “What?”

“Sorry for being a dick. I’m not used to-” He waves his hand around to gesture to their surroundings. “Not having control over my life. Usually what I say goes and- yeah.”

Eren shrugs it off. “It’s fine. Thank you for apologizing.”

 

There’s a long awkward silence then as the two of them sip on their drinks.

“I’ll check to see if the fridge is on.” Eren explains as he stands, stopping midway as Levi says in a small voice,

“And thank you.”

Eren glances at him over his shoulder. Levi isn’t looking at him though, instead running his nail along the grooves in the table, purposely not meeting his eyes. Eren senses something there, but he ignores it for right now, replying, “For?”

“Saving my life.” Levi voice is even smaller and he drop his hand into his lap, staring at his cup in front of him.

“It’s my job.” Eren says, trying to soothe the raven’s obvious guilt. Something shifts them though, and Eren gets the feeling that wasn’t the right thing to say.

“Right.” Levi says shortly. “Well I’ve had all I want of this and I’m exhausted.” He unfolds his legs from beneath himself and stands. “Do you know if there are any clean sheets?”

 

Eren opens the door to the mini-fridge to feel cool air touch his skin. “Closet across from the bathroom.” He instructs. He doesn't expect him to, but Levi dumps the remaining contents of his cup into the sink and throws it into the small garbage can attached to the inside of the cabinet door below the sink before shuffling over to the closet and grabbing clean sheets, blankets and pillow cases. He slides the bedroom door shut behind himself and Eren wonders what he said wrong.

 

~~~

 

Eren’s alarm goes off at seven thirty am and he drags himself off the fold-out table bed, folds the blanket and sets it on the floor before placing the pillow he used the night before on top of it and folding the bed back into it’s original table self. Eren takes a cold shower before getting changed back into the clothes he wore the day before.

 

He checks out the R.V. from the front office inside headquarters under his name before heading back. The door to Levi’s door is still shut and there’s no trace of him so Eren uses his car to go by his house to grab a few changes of clothes and then by Publix to buy a few bags of groceries.

 

It’s nine-thirty when Eren gets back, opening the door with a slight click and leaning against the frame to watch Levi as he shuffles around in the kitchen, once again searching through the cabinets, hoodie pulled up over damp blonde hair. Eren calls extreme deja-vu.

 

“Hungry?” Eren finally asks as he climbs up the steps into the R.V.

“Eren?” Levi jumps and as he turns around to face Eren the cabinet he was nosing around in swings shut and hits him in the back of the head. “Shit!” He hisses and slaps a hand against his head. Eren would cover his mouth with his hand if he wasn’t holding grocery bags, but he still tries to hide his laughter. He finds he is just simply not strong enough to keep in a loud snort though and Levi shoots him a glare, though it lacks any true heat.

 

Eren sets the bags on the counter. “How long have you been up?”

“Since seven.” Levi answers, poking a finger into one of the bags and peeking inside.

“Seven?” Eren echoes. “Why didn’t you come out?”

Levi shrugs in his oversized hoodie. “What’d you get?”

Eren lets his question drop, instead saying, “Eggs, milk, juice, bread, bagels, cereal, hot pockets… Y’know, food stuff.” He shoots Levi a grin.

“And I can only eat like half of the stuff you just mentioned, depending on what type of cereal you got.” Levi snarks.

Eren looks at him in shock. “You weigh like two pounds!”

“I have a fast metabolism.” Levi defends with a frown. “But I just don’t like eating unhealthy.”  
“Well good thing I got olive oil instead of butter.” Eren returns smartly.

“Did you get cream cheese?”

“Can you eat that?”

Levi gives a nod as Eren sets a gallon of milk into the mini-fridge. “Then yes I did mister picky eater.”

 

Levi seemingly pouts, but reaches his hand in a grocery bag and hands Eren the coffee creamer.  
“I also brought my toaster and coffee pot from home.” Eren smiles.

Levi hands him the carton of eggs, nose scrunching up in distaste. “I don’t like coffee.” He complains.

Eren literally groans. “Of course you don’t.”

Levi actually cracks the smallest of smiles at that, brushing his bangs out of his eyes as he grabs another grocery bag. “Okay, I’ll admit I’m picky. I don’t hate coffee, I just prefer tea.”

“Because you’re Asian.” Eren accuses and Levi’s mouth drops open, expression offended for a moment before he hides a small grin behind the sleeve covering his wrist. Eren places a hand 

over his stomach because it suddenly feels quite shmoopy where he’s kneeling in front of the fridge.  

“I dunno’ if that’s it.” Levi admits. “But I’m not a coffee fan.

“Well we’ll stop by somewhere and pick up tea bags, sound good?” Eren flashes him a smile and stands up, closing the fridge door. Levi looks away under his gaze and doesn’t protest as Eren gently moves him out of the way, putting the rest of the groceries in cabinets.

“That’s fine.” Levi finally answers.

 

“Well good ‘cus now we have to hit the road.”

Levi rolls his eyes so hard Eren is surprised he doesn’t fall over where he’s standing. “‘Hit the road’?” He echoes and Eren snorts out a laugh.

“Yeah.” Eren assures him. “I picked up a donut from Dunkin’ Donuts so I’m gonna’ start driving. You can go ahead and make yourself some breakfast.”

“Oh thank for your permission Mr.Jeager.” Levi mutters sarcastically, not expecting a response.

 

Eren pushes open the curtains that block off the driver and passenger seat from the rest of the R.V. He lets out a low whistle.

“Man this thing is fancy.” He says to himself before settling into the very soft cushioned leather driver's seat and running his hands over the steering wheel. “I’ve gotta’ invest in one of these after I get my raise.”

 

~~~

 

About fifteen minutes after Eren has drove out of the parking lot and has set his GPS to lead him to Bell Buckle Tenessee, Levi pushes the curtain behind him open and crawls over into the passenger seat with his long skinny legs.

 

He doesn’t say anything for a long time, curling up into the position he had taken yesterday, balancing the back of his heels against the edge of his seat and resting his head against a closed fist propped up against the door. Though as small as he is, he seems even smaller in the hoodie he’s wearing, which seems to almost swallow him up.

 

“Where are we going?” Levi says finally.

“Tenessee.” Eren answers, squinting to read a sign on an overpass.

“Why.” Levi doesn’t say it like a question, but like a statement.

Eren glances over at him curiously before answering. “We’re trying to find Kenny remember?”

Levi sputters, sitting straight suddenly. “What?!”

“‘What’, what?” Eren furrows his eyebrow.

“You’re still trying to find Kenny.”

Eren nods. “Mhm.”  
“When when you questioned me about him, I got _shot_ at And now you’re taking me with you to track him down.”

Eren stares at the road in thought. He can agree it’s odd but, “Mikasa isn’t stupid. She’s my boss and she knows what she’s doing.”  
“But it doesn’t make any sense.”  
“I don’t think she would try to kill her cousin.”

 

Levi goes silent at that, but his expression is still pinched and concerned.

“Do you wanna’ listen to some music?” Eren asks.

“Depends on what kind.” Levi answers, voice slightly muffled as he pulls up his knees again and faces the window.

“Whatever’s on.” Eren says and when Levi doesn’t respond, he clicks the radio on and fiddles with the knob until a clear station comes in. “This okay?”

Levi looks over at Eren, who’s hand is paused on the knob as he watches the road, steering with one hand. “Put both hands on the wheel before you kill us.” Levi instructs and Eren barks out a laugh, but obeys.

 

Levi reaches over and fiddles with the radio a minute before stopping at a different channel. Older, nineties music plays through speakers. Red Hot Chili Peppers to be exact. Eren sends Levi a funny little look and Levi glances at him. “What?” He asks, tone defensive.

“Nothing nothing. Just wasn’t expecting you to put on rock music.”

“I get enough pop at work.” Levi grumbles. “I don’t _just_ like pop.” Eren’s gaze lingers a little too long on the side of Levi’s hoodie, long enough for Levi to squawk and yell,

“Eren! The road!”

Eren quickly pulls the wheel to straighten the tires and then starts laughing.

 

Levi pants for a moment, eye wide. “You almost hit a semi!” This makes Eren laughs harder, tears gathering in the corner of his eyes. “If-” Levi has to stop to keep himself from laughing. “If you kill me you will have to deal with a lot of very angry fangirls.”

Eren shakes his head, trying to get his laughter under control. “It’s been a crazy couple of days.” He chides. Levi turns back towards the window, holding back a smile.

 

~~~

 

Nile Dock, a childhood friend of Kenny Ackerman’s, lives in Bell Buckle Tennessee. It’s a small town, a little run down, with a population of five hundred and ten according to Google.

 

When Eren parks the R.V. at the end of a long driveway that leads down to a small mobile home. A chain link fence with a hanging ‘Beware of Dog’ sign surrounds the property and Eren squints through the fence towards the front door.

 

“I think I’ve been here before.” Levi’s voice comes from behind him.

Eren turns. “I thought I asked you to wait in the R.V.”

“You sound like the mom I never had.” Levi snarks back, making Eren wince.

“Playing the dead mom card? Really?”

Levi smirks but ignores him, instead pushing past him and through the door in the fence like he owns the place. Levi even goes so far as to swagger up the front steps, shoving one of his hands in the pockets of his baggy jeans before knocking on the front door.

 

“Levi!” Eren nearly whines, coming up behind the shorter man. “I’m the cop, let me do my job.”

Levi makes a face but Eren steps in front of him as a middle aged man opens the door. Levi hisses in a breath from beside him and stiffens.

 

“Eren Jaeger, Federal Bureau of Investigation.” Eren shows the man his badge. “I’d like to ask you a few questions about Kenny Ackerman.” Nile Dock rubs at his chin with a hand for a moment, gaze lingering on Levi a moment too long before he shrugs and moves out of the way to let us in.

 

Levi stays frozen just outside the door and Eren asks, “Levi?” His tone is concerned.

“I’m going back to the R.V.” He replies, voice kept carefully steady.

Eren tilts his head in question but doesn’t say anything as he watches Levi’s retreating back. ‘<em>Why the sudden change of heart?</em>’ Eren wonders before turning his attention back to the man.

 

Eren asks the man a few standard questions about Kenny Ackerman. ‘What was your relationship to Kenny Ackerman? When was the last time you saw or spoke to him? Did he ever mention anything about moving away or changing his identity? Did he ever mention suicide?’ The man answers them all with standard responses. ‘We were friends as kids. Oh gosh, it’d have to be a month or two ago, over the phone. Not that I can recall, no. Oh god no, Kenny is a very strong-willed fucker (chuckle).’

 

“Hmm… Well thank you for your time Mr. Dock.” The man nods, gaze flicking toward the R.V. as he tells Eren goodbye at the door. Eren pauses, glancing over his shoulder as well.

“You don’t have to answer this if you don’t want to but: do you know Levi?”

Nile nods slowly. “Knew him as a kid. Watched him grow up. Kind of. Ran off at fifteen.” He shrugs. “Just tell him I hope he’s doing okay, alright? And-” He wets his lips. “And that I’m sorry.”

Eren searches the man’s face for a moment, reading some serious, pent-up guilt there but doesn’t pry, instead saying, “Sure. Have a great afternoon.”

“You too.” Nile replies, watching as Eren returns to the R.V.

 

When Eren closes the door behind himself and peers around, Levi is nowhere to be found. “Levi?” He calls. There’s no answer so Eren knocks on Levi’s door. “Levi?” He says again, voice soft. There’s an annoyed groan on the other side of the door and Eren smiles. “What’s wrong?”

Levi opens the door to give Eren a pouty sort of scowl. “I don’t want you around right now shit head.” He then promptly shuts the door in Eren’s face. Eren lets out an aggravated huff of air before returning to the driver's seat, rubbing at his chest with one hand.

 

Levi eventually manages to snake back out of his room and into the passenger seat, curled up in his signature position. Eren doesn’t ask what happened earlier, he doesn’t think Levi will tell him anyway.

 

Eren’s eyes suddenly sag, a strange warm tickle at his ribcage. He feels lethargic, and has mind enough to pull over before he manages to wreck the R.V.

“Why’d ya’ stahp?” Levi asks, not turning to look at him, voice thick and words slurred.

“Tired.” Eren gets out, another, more painful spike of warmth passing through his ribcage and he stands, leaning against his seat for a few moments to keep his feet under himself.

“Mee too.” Levi groans, words drawn out, as his head tips back against the headrest, pink lips parted as he pants.

 

’ _Something’s not right._ ’ The thought zips through Eren head so fast he barely catches it, but his stomach flips uneasily and he forces himself to think. He’s tired, his chest hurts. Levi is tired too. Have they been drugged.

“How’re you feeling?” Eren croaks out and Levi just moans in response, eyes closed. “Levi.”

“M’head hurts…” Levi finally says and something in Eren snaps.

 

“Levi get up. We have to get out.” Eren tells him, stumbling forward and tugging on his shoulder.

“Can’t.” Levi says, and then pukes all over the floorboard in front of him and his teal sweatpants before passing out.

**Author's Note:**

> All fanart is done by myself and is not for reposting. But it's of our little baby in his seat awhh~ This is gonna' be a crazy ride. Brave through it with me? 
> 
> Also~ Anjeon Unjeon= Drive safe
> 
> Here's the link for the music video that was in this chapter: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9kaCAbIXuyg  
> and here's the cute & funny compilation that I referenced: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=58yYcEEI8Ug


End file.
